


I wanna be missed

by FightMeDickWolf



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Spanking, im here for chogan endgame SUE ME, listen i am in love with chogan so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeDickWolf/pseuds/FightMeDickWolf
Summary: Just a lil spanking fic for @shewarbler with my favorite boys.





	I wanna be missed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewarbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewarbler/gifts).



> Lauren wanted a spanking fic and this is what my demon brain came up with.  
> Sorry, everybody.

A soft, barely there knock startles Logan from his reading. He glances at the clock. It's late, but knowing all of the boys here they're tucked away in their rooms putting the finishing touches on their homework. Not remembering anyone saying they'd stop by, Logan gingerly opens his door to peak out. Familiar eyes meet his, and Logan lets the door open the rest of the way. 

His mouth gapes and blood rushes south at the sight in front of him. Charlie, in rumpled pajamas, holding a thin black paddle out towards Logan. Charlie's eyelids flutter as husky words follow the silent request, "I've been a bad boy." 

Logan's mouth goes dry and he peers out into the hallway, checking that nobody is out, before pulling Charlie into his room. Charlie immediately lets the paddle be taken from his hands, keeping his hands to himself and eyes on the ground. Logan tests a few smacks against the palm of his hand, watching as Charlie's whole body reacts to the sound. He grips Charlie's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes "Oh, my angel boy, how could you possibly have been bad?" 

Charlie sucks in a breath, letting his eyes flutter closed before staring right back into Logan's questioning eyes, "I...I was with Justin..."

Logan's eyebrows raise, confused "And?"

Charlie puffs, looking slightly embarrassed before softly replying "And...I was thinking about you instead. I made Justin upset, but I can't stop thinking about you. I need to be punished, you know the rules." 

Logan feels his heart beat faster, a strange feeling in his chest as he brings Charlie's lips to his. He lets himself get lost in Charlie's kiss, how he puts his all into something so small before he pulls back. Logan pulls Charlie's lip with his teeth before letting go with a soft pop. "Well, angel, it sounds to me that you earned this punishment." 

Logan smirks as Charlie's whole body shivers, eyes going wide watching the paddle in Logan's hand. Logan manhandles Charlie towards the bed, pulling him by his shirt and maneuvering him onto his hands at the edge of the bed. Logan comes up behind Charlie, pressing his hips against Charlie's ass and watching him drop his face down against the mattress to muffle his groan. Charlie's hips stutter, he wants to push back, but he knows he isn't allowed.

Logan's hands trail from Charlie's shoulders, down his back, and come to rest on his waist. He slips his fingers under the waistband of Charlie's pajama pants, teasingly running his fingers against the elastic band and no further. Charlie raises up on his tiptoes, as Logan pushes him back down he grips Charlie's pants and lets them slide to the floor. 

Pleased to see Charlie had forgone his underwear, Logan gently massages both cheeks of Charlie's ass. Removing one hand and feeling Charlie tense up in anticipation, before bringing it back down just to squeeze. Charlie tries to stifle his huff against the mattress, pressing his hips up again. Logan's hand suddenly smacks down on one cheek, making Charlie gasp out and arch his back. "What about this gets you so wet, babe? Is it the fact that you'll wake up with my handprints all over your ass, where they belong?" 

To emphasize his question, Logan smacks down hard on each of Charlie's cheeks watching as red blooms on his ass. Charlie moans, nodding his head into the mattress while Logan rubs soothing circles into his flesh. After a few seconds, Logan sends another series of smacks down, listening to the sound of skin hitting skin echo loudly in his room. Charlie only moans louder, barely muffled by the sheets until Logan smacks the paddle down on the bed beside Charlie. "You want it?" 

Charlie keeps his head down, breath coming out ragged with his cock pressed against the bed. Logan's hand comes down with a hard smack on the side of Charlie's ass, watching Charlie squirm and cry out. Charlie's hand reaches toward the paddle, but Logan pulls it out of reach. "A-a-ah, only good boys get their reward, angel. Are you gonna be good?"

Charlie's neck stretches out at almost a painful angle, red flush creeping all the way down to his chest as he gasps out, nodding along to Logan's words. 

"Say it for me, sweet boy, tell me you'll be good." 

Charlie's eyes squeeze shut as he stutters, "Y-yes, I'll be a good, good boy. Please, pretty please, I'll be good." 

Logan grips the paddle and swats down, Charlie groans out a loud "Oh!" fisting his hands into the sheets as the satisfying smack reddens his cheeks further. "Please, I want it, harder, I want to think of you everytime I sit, make it bruise."

Charlie gathers himself up in his arms, holding himself up and widening his stance so he can push back. He turns his head to watch, face flushed with sweat gathered at his temples. Logan alternates soft little taps against each cheek before bringing down another hard hit across both cheeks with the paddle. Charlie jerks, and as Logan follows up with a harder smack, he groans "Oh! Oh my god, I-" 

Another smack resonates in the room, followed by Charlie gasping as his cum spills onto the sheets. Logan watches as Charlie's body shakes with his orgasm, thighs quivering and arms threatening to lose all of their strength. Logan grinds his still clothed erection against Charlie's ass, wincing when Charlie hisses in pain from the rough fabric against his sensitive skin. Logan's hands cradle Charlie's hips, letting his thumbs rub soft patterns onto the reddened flesh. Charlie rocks his hips back gently, humming to himself for a moment before he peels Logan's hands away so he can flip over. Charlie settles against Logan's pillows, pulling his legs up and letting them fall open, eyeing Logan's covered cock "You wanna take care of that or do you just want me to watch you, babe?" 

Logan lets out a low noise, pulling his shirt up and over his head while he kicks his pants off. He stalks up the bed, stopping once he gets settled in the v of Charlie's legs. Logan grips one of Charlie's legs, extending it out and kissing the soft skin of his inner thigh. Charlie sighs, letting Logan pamper him while his head rests back against the pillows. Alternating kissing and biting, Logan lets Charlie relax before diving down in between his legs. Licking a hot stripe down Charlie's cock, Logan quickly travels further down, laving his balls before pressing his thumb against his perineum. Charlie chokes on a moan as Logan quickly swipes over his hole, rubbing around the rim before fully sticking his tongue inside of him. Logan pulls back to suck two fingers into his mouth, eyeing Charlie as he gasps against the pillows, before returning his lips to Charlie's hole with an added finger prodding in with his tongue. Logan pushes the second finger in, curling his fingers inside Charlie and holding his hips down as fingers find his prostate. 

Logan sits up, reaching into his nightstand for lube and hiking Charlie's legs up on his shoulders. "Shit, I'll be quick, I promise. I'll make you feel so good, angel." 

Charlie nods quickly, feeling his own cock fully harden at the thought of Logan inside of him. He watches as Logan sloppily pours lube into his hand, spreading it over his cock and dribbling the excess over his hole, gently pushing it in with a finger before he lines himself up. Logan drops his head against Charlie's shoulder as he presses himself into Charlie's warmth, moaning against his skin. Charlie moans when Logan's hips meet his ass, still red and sore from his 'punishment'. Hands fist into Logan's hair, pulling slightly until Logan looks up, "I wanna see you, baby, please, wanna watch as you mark me up inside."

Logan lets out a painful sounding groan, pressing bruising marks into Charlie's hips as he holds him down and thrusts rough and quick. Charlie throws his head back, feeling oversensitive and loving every moment of it. Logan thrusts his hips a few times, hard and directed towards Charlie's prostate. When Charlie shouts out, Logan brings a hand down to smack once more against sore skin. Charlie tightens his legs, clenching around Logan as cum spurts onto his chest. Logan moans out Charlie's name as he thrusts one final time and lets his body slump against Charlie's. 

Charlie grumbles at the added weight, and Logan shifts off, slipping out of Charlie's hole before gathering him into his arms. He presses soft kisses into Charlie's temple, kissing his lips softly, Logan pulls his blanket over them. Charlie presses into the kisses, sighing as Logan kisses his fingertips, palms, and chest. A hand gently rests on Charlie's ass, "Need a massage down here, babe?" 

Logan teasingly squeezes as Charlie lets out a soft laugh, "I think I will be okay, you know I've acted worse and dealt with the punishment then." 

Logan slides his hand up Charlie's back, gripping his shoulder and pulling their bodies into a hug "Well, yeah, I know that, but the offer never hurts." 

Charlie loops his arms around Logan's neck, carding his fingers through the small hairs at the bottom "How thoughtful of you, but I couldn't go again even if I tried. It's getting late, class in the morning." 

As if to prove his point, Charlie breaks out into a yawn, leaning in to kiss Logan's nose. "Another night, promise." 

Logan tightens his hug, "It's a date then."

**Author's Note:**

> LET CHARLIE AND LOGAN LOVE EACH OTHER DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
